mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Irish's Gang
Irish's Gang is a gang of hoodlums, road agents, train robbers and bank robbers led by a crazy Irish man named Walton Lowe in Red Dead Redemption part I American West, part IV Undead Nightmare and Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Description Revolver The Irish Gang was a gang founded and led by Walton Lowe with Sonny Higbee and his homie Mo van Barr serving as his two bodyguards. The gang was very small and operated in Twin Rocks where they stole money and belongings from travelling merchants, including Thurlow Reese. American West The first appearance of the gang in missions is in the mission "Political Battles In Silver Town" where Marston must fight past several gang members to kill Mo van Barr. Irish's Gang beside Indian Gang and Williamson's Gang are one of the most dangerous gangs found in the game, due to their ruthlessness and that they control a large amount of territory in Indian Hills. Members of the Irish's Gang can be recognised due to their top hats, dirty outfits, facial hairs and matching scarves. After completing the set requirements, the player can unlock the Irish's Gang Outfit and dress as a member of the gang. The gang members also won't attack the player, only if the player points a gun at one of gang member. Undead Nightmare Several members of Irish's gang can occasionally be found as a zombie when cleansing Silver Town. They also are also survivors at Twin Rocks. Locations Irish's Gang can be found all over Texas and sometimes in West Virginia. Primarily, the members inhabit the Silver Town, Twin Rocks, Plainview and Desert Fort. They are rarely present in West Virginia and are hardly seen in Mexico. They can also be seen living in Pleasence Farm in a mission of Leg Johnson, though this is not a permanent location for the gang. Known members The following is a list of known members of Irish's Gang, other than Mo van Barr and Walton Lowe: *Alfi Scruggs *Cody Wilton *Cooper Red *Dale Chesston *Link Huston *Perry Rose *Sonny Higbee *Woody Sunshine *Quinn Malloy *Moses Lowson Trivia *Irish's Gang has both an exclusive PS3 and Xbox 360 outfit, to be worn by Marston, and an exclusive gang hideout, called Red Grass. *In Silver town, you can pick up wanted Posters for the Irish's boys and then members of the gang can be hunted down for cash like most other gangs. *Walton Lowe, Mo van Barr, and Sonny Higbee are the bossiest members of the gang. In fact, Walton is the leader. *Van Barr, Link Huston and Sonny are the only members of the gang that wear a black top hat, partially due to their high position within the gang. *The gang members live in a small house at Twin Rocks and some of Silver Town houses on the north side of the town. There are a couple of blankets, a box, and a lantern. Link Huston and Woody Sunshine usually go there when clock is 23:20. *All of the Irish's gang members are playable in the multiplayer mode at Irish Gang section. Only two members of the gang are selected in Irish's Gang 2 section, those guys are Sonny Higbee and Huston. *Some of Irish's Gang members use a shillelagh as a melee weapon. The stick doesn't take anymore health as a fist, but it quickly knocks you out. Gallery File:Irska_boben_palčka.jpg|Shillelagh, a weapon that most of the gang members use. File:Irska_banda.jpg|Gang members from left to right: Cody Wilton, Dale Chesston, Perry Rose, Mo van Barr and Link Huston. Wanted_link_huston.png|Link Huston. Wanted_perry_rose.png|Perry Rose. Alfi Scruggs.jpg|Alfi Scruggs. Cody Wilton.jpg|Cody Wilton. Cooper Red.JPG|Cooper Red. Dale Chasston disarmed.PNG|Dale Chesston. Mo van Barr.jpg|Mo van Barr. Perry Rose resting.png|Perry Rose resting his ass. Angry Sonny.jpg|Sonny Higbee. Walton.jpg|Walton Lowe. Woody Sunshine.jpg|Woody Sunshine. Category:Gangs Category:RDR Category:Criminals Category:Irish Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Evil